Quand tomba le crépuscule
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Daisy a tellement aidé les mortels qu'ils la considèrent comme une imbattable guerrière, une héroïne au cœur pur. Ils ne se sont pas encore aperçu qu'une fêlure est née dans ses yeux.


_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-dix-septième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Épithète". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

Pour l'instant, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la fêlure dans ses yeux. Daisy se promenait toujours sur le Protectorat, en d'interminables allers et retours qu'elle effectuait dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, sans jamais se lasser vraiment. Elle aimait cette terre, elle l'aimait d'amour. Et, quoi qu'on en dirait plus tard, c'était cette affection énorme qui l'avait préservée des ténèbres aussi longtemps. Car, pour l'instant, son bras courageux et son âme intrépide trouvaient sur leur route assez de combats, de péripéties et d'aventures pour se nourrir. Son coeur souffrait de l'absence des siens, mais sa tête n'y pensait pas trop tant qu'elle avait des équipées sauvages et ébouriffées pour justifier ses heures.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle repassait sur les mêmes chemins, sa silhouette longiligne que tous reconnaissaient entre mille s'était mise à changer. De petite Célestellienne encore adolescente, elle était devenue une jeune femme. Son visage s'était affiné, elle avait grandi. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé, perdant un peu des épaisses vagues soyeuses qui les parcouraient pour de longues mèches dorées et lumineuses comme le soleil, plus légères et plus délicates. Mais elle avait toujours le même pas assuré et énergique, le même balancement du fourreau de son arme noué à sa taille, et dès qu'elle passait dans une contrée où des gens la reconnaissaient, ils lui lançaient des "Grande Daisy", "Puissante Daisy", "Sauveuse de notre royaume", et autres élogieuses paroles. Elle était heureuse de cette reconnaissante et de la joie des mortels, vraiment. Mais, au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, quelque chose avait commencé à disparaître au fond de ses yeux. À quoi bon continuer à l'appeler par de si amoureuses épithètes, quand elle sentait elle-même combien son coeur devenait sombre ? Pendant les quelques semaines que dura sa lucidité, elle eut peur de ce crépuscule précoce qui commençait à noyer son âme.

Les escapades de Daisy devinrent non plus enthousiastes, mais désespérées. À chaque fois qu'elle descendait dans un nouveau repère de monstres, pendant les heures que durait son exploration, elle priait pour que quelque chose lui parvienne, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait lui redonner un peu d'espoir. Et encore, prier n'était pas le bon mot. Elle avait cessé de s'adresser à sa mère Célestelle depuis un moment, même si elle participait encore aux rituels mis en place pour honorer la Déesse. Non, en fait, elle _espérait_ que quelque chose viendrait la sauver. Elle ne savait même pas quoi. Une créature qui saurait d'où elle venait, un monstre qui reconnaîtrait l'aura divine qu'elle n'avait plus, même un ancien ennemi terrassé l'aurait mise en joie. Mais rien. Elle ne trouvait rien. À chaque fois qu'elle ressortait bredouille d'un repère de monstres, elle avait l'impression que son coeur coulait un peu plus.

À quoi bon continuer ?

À quoi bon quadriller ainsi le Protectorat quand personne, nulle part, ne l'attendait ?

À quoi bon vivre toutes ces aventures seule, sans personne à qui les raconter ensuite, personne en tout cas avec qui les partager ?

À quoi bon être dans ce monde si jamais personne ne se souviendrait de ce qu'elle était ?

À quoi bon avoir aimé tous les êtres divins qui avaient fait partie de sa vie si elle se retrouvait aussi atrocement seule à présent ?

À quoi bon vivre encore pour souffrir autant ?

À quoi bon être venue au monde ?

_À quoi bon continuer d'honorer une vie qui ne lui apportait que de la souffrance ?_

Daisy s'était mise à grelotter sans s'en apercevoir, ou en tout cas, sans l'associer à autre chose que la course effrénée qui l'avait prise, tout à coup, en sortant d'un vase labyrinthe souterrain plus profond et plus difficile que les autres. Elle était déjà exténuée par les combats, mais elle avait ressenti le besoin puissant, presque sorti du fond de ses entrailles, de se mettre à courir. Elle avait échoué dans une petite caverne, profonde d'à peine dix mètres, ce qui faisait qu'elle sentait encore le vent du dehors sur son dos, depuis l'entrée masquée de lichen par laquelle il s'engouffrait. Elle voyait encore des petits morceaux du ciel bleu qui commençait à se voiler du gris de l'orage. À ses pieds, il y avait une petite source, qui s'était formée par infiltration de l'eau coulant sur la paroi de la grotte. Le souffle court, les cheveux décoiffés, le flanc scié par un point de côté, Daisy fixa la source.

Elle y vit son reflet, ses joues rouges, les mèches lumineuses qui descendaient dans son dos et autour de son visage, la saillie de son cou, l'éclat de la lame qu'elle tenait à la main, le vert hagard de ses yeux. Elle ne se reconnaissait que trop bien, et elle ne se reconnaissait pas en même temps. Elle n'avait plus d'ailes. Plus d'auréole. Depuis longtemps, mais cette fois, cette révélation eut sur elle un effet insupportable. Elle cria, comme elle le faisait parfois quand sa destinée devenait trop lourde à porter. Mais, cette fois, ce cri ne la libéra pas. Ou alors, pas comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Quand Daisy releva la tête, la fêlure avait totalement apparu dans ses yeux verts. Elle sourit. Mais son sourire n'avait plus rien de lumineux, de doux et de pur. C'était un sourire désespéré et horrible comme Corvus en avait jadis eus. C'était un sourire de la couleur du crépuscule qui s'était finalement abattu sur son âme.


End file.
